AMOR VS VENGANZA
by estrella1975
Summary: Como el titulo lo dice, el amor debera superar a la venganza
1. Chapter 1

AMOR VS. VENGANZA

Tú habías conocido, en secundaria, a un chico muy apuesto llamado Jack. Al poco tiempo de conocidos de hicieron pareja, una muy linda pareja que duro hasta ahora cuando tu tenías 19 y el 20 años y ambos estaban en la universidad.

Estabas de vista en la casa de Jack (porque para tu sorpresa, aun no vivían juntos, hasta que se casaran), pero al llegar dijo:

-_!...no te esperaba… ¿te molestaría si voy con Norte, Bunnymund y Sandman?... ¿para jugar al póker?

-No hay problema… iré a pasear al bosque.

Después pusiste una sonrisa en tu cara y él se acercó a ti dándote un tierno beso en la mejilla y se fue, en ese momento tú saliste de la casa de Jack y te dirigiste al bosque para dar un paseo. Te adentraste más en el bosque, pero un choque con un chico interrumpió tu paseo, te diste cuenta de que era Diego, tu ex-novio de la secundaria antes de que conocieras a Jack. Diego te miró a los ojos y te dijo:

-¿_?... tanto tiempo sin verte… ¿estás bien?

-Diego… hola… si estoy bien.

Empezaron a caminar juntos por el bosque, muy tranquilamente, hasta que a Diego le dio curiosidad y pregunto:

-y… ¿tienes novio?

Tu algo seria de saber que Jack era el rival a "muerte" de Diego, le contestaste:

-N- no… ¿y tú?

El algo entusiasmado de pensar que no estabas con Jack te respondió:

-Claro que no… mi corazón siempre será tuyo _.

Tú miraste su cara de alegría, pero solo pintaste una sonrisa en sima de tus nervios, porque Diego era un buen amigo, pero odiaba a Jack, y a Jack lo amabas pero odiaba a Diego.

Cuando salieron del bosque él te miro y te dijo:

-Bueno… me tengo que ir

Y te despidió, con un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

Caminaste a casa de Jack y viste que te esperaba con una cena romántica, cuando ibas a cerrar la puerta Jack saltó de no sabes dónde y te dio un abrazo, en eso quedaste en shock y recordaste lo que te había pasado con Diego fuera del bosque, así que Jack pregunto:

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿estás bien?

-si… claro… y… ¿Qué cocinaste?- dijiste tratando de cambiar de tema antes de que Jack empezara a sospechar, ya que Jack tenía su sexto sentido muy encendido, que era la intuición. Después de esa pregunta Jack te dijo:

-espagueti… antes de que digas algo… ¿Por qué te quedaste en shock?

-Nada, ¿porque crees que me paso algo Jack?

-no pregunte si te pasaba algo… solo, ¿Por qué te quedaste en shock?

-Ahh… la comida se ve deliciosa Jack… tengo hambre.

-Okey… ¿por eso te dio un shock cuando te abrase?

-Creo que si… ¿estas molesto?

-No contigo nunca _

Y después de eso se fueron a la mesa y te sentaste a comer pensando en "Diego y en ¿Qué pasaría si Jack y Diego se vuelven a ver?". También pensabas en que Diego se había puesto mucho más guapo de lo que recordabas, y al parecer, seguías sintiendo algo de atracción hacia él, pero aun así, nunca cambiarias a tu Jack.

Al final de la cena Jack se paró y te dio un tierno beso, como despedida, porque tú le habías dicho que tenías que ir a tu casa antes de que se hiciere más y más tarde.

Ese día Jack te sentía muy nerviosa pero no te quiso preocupar o poner más nerviosa así que solo observo que te alejabas más y más de su casa.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3:

Tu tenías una amiga de casi toda la vida llamada Melisa y conocía tanto a Diego como a Jack y pensaste que ella sería la ideal para que te aconsejara, así que al día siguiente, despertaste tomaste tu celular y le llamaste a tu amiga Melisa para que fuera a tu casa, porque estabas sola y no tenías quien te aconsejara del tema, a excepción de ella:

(En el celular)

Tu: Bueno… ¿habla Melisa?-

Melisa: si, ¿Quién habla?

Tu: Soy yo… _

Melisa: hola _... ¿Qué pasa?

Tu: Necesito verte… ¿puedes venir a mi casa?

Melisa: Claro, voy en seguida… Adiós

Tu: Okey, adiós

Ella llegó y le platicaste lo que había pasado con Diego y que tenías miedo que Jack se enterara, y lo perdieras para siempre. Tu amiga conociendo a los dos chicos te dio un consejo:

Melisa: Debes… debes tratar de mantenerlos lo más alejados posible uno del otro, pero _ no dejes de ponerle atención a ambos, porque si no sospecharan…-dijo, después tuvo una duda y pregunto- ¿se lo dirás, algún día a Jack y a Diego?

Tu: Aun no lo sé pero lo más probable es que se lo diga a ambos cuando… cuando ya hayan superado su odio mutuo… y se puedan llevar bien.

Despues de eso desidiste acerle caso a Melisa, porque todo lo que ella decía era cierto, y para compensarle su consejo, la invitaste a desayunar a un restaurante muy bonito. Al llegar ahí tu pediste un café con un hot cake y Melisa un jugo de naranja con huevo y pocos frijoles, mientras ustedes comían, Melisa vio a lo lejos un apuesto chico que se acercó a ti con una sonrisa, era Diego que llegó y te saludo de beso, pero a Melisa de mano. Diego puso un asiento en la mesa que ustedes comían, se sentó y dijo:

Diego: ¿sabes… cuanto gusto me dio verte aquí _?-Feliz-

Tu: Si… a mi también me da mucho gusto Diego-nerviosa-

Diego: Iré a pedir un café para desayunar con ustedes- dijo entusiasmado el chico-

Cuando Diego se fue, unos minutos después, viste de reojo que Jack iba caminando en la calle de enfrente con Norte (Norte es un amigo tuyo y de Jack). Al verte con Melisa desayunando, Jack se despidió de Norte y se dirigió hacia ti con una sonrisa. Cuando Jack llego a tu mesa, te dijo:

Jack: Hola _! Y Melisa… _ te espero en mi casa ¿sí?- dijo Jack sonriendo, pero desconcertado pregunto- ¿Por qué hay otra silla?

Melisa te miro preocupada, pero trataste de responderle a Jack lo más seria posible:

Tu: Bueno… primero, hola amor, y claro que iré a tu casa… segundo es porque ya estaban así las tres sillas y no podemos mover la tercera.

Jack: Mmm… Bueno adiós _ y adiós Melisa – dijo Jack con una sonrisa, te dio un tierno beso en la frente y se fue.

Instantes después de que Jack se fuera llego Diego con cara de tristeza y les dijo algo deprimido:

Diego: Chicas… tengo que dejarlas… no es que quiera, es que… tengo una cita con el veterinario… soy su aprendiz, se los compensare algún día no muy lejano… Adiós y que gusto me dio verlas.

Tú y Melisa: Adiós Diego

Una de las cosas que te gustaba de Diego es que le gustaba mucho ayudar a los animales y eso para ti era demasiado tierno.

Después de que acabaron de desayunar se despidieron y ambas se fueron a diferentes sitios, Melisa con su tía (de visita) y tú con Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4

Llegaste a casa de Jack y tocaste la puerta, Jack te abrió, dejo que entraras y cerró la puerta. Con una voz algo… rara o nerviosa te dijo:

Jack: ¿Q-qué me ocultas _?... te siento rara… - puso una cara de preocupación por ti y continuo hablando-… no me mientas

Tú tratando de no hablar más de lo que debías o ponerte nerviosa y que Jack lo notara respondiste:

Tu: Jack yo no te oculto nada… -cambiaste de tema y le dijiste más tranquila-… quizás esto sí.

Tomaste su cara delicadamente, lo acercaste a ti y le diste un tierno beso, el de inmediato de ruborizo, después puso una sonrisa pícara en su cara y respondió a ese beso haciéndolo más largo y romántico. Jack interrumpió el beso y te llevo a su habitación, al llegar ahí cerró la puerta y empezó a besarte más apasionadamente, te quito un saco que traías, sonrojado (como tú) y nervioso (como tú), por tocar accidentalmente a propósito ese tema dijo:

Jack: ¿Estas lista?

Tu: N-no, aun no Jack

Jack comprendió y se alejó un poco de ti, aunque pregunto comido por la duda que lo mataba:

Jack: Lo entiendo, pero… ¿Por qué no _?

Tu: Mmm… es que… creo que debemos esperar Jack… por favor hazlo por mí.

Jack: Bueno esperare.

Jack beso tu boca y tu un poco nerviosa de lo que Jack pensara de ti dijiste:

Tu: Amm… me tengo que ir Jack… mañana te veo… Adiós.

Tu saliste corriste de la casa de Jack, olvidando tu saco en la cama de Jack, también dejando a Jack un poco triste de que te fuiste sin despedirte con un beso tierno.

Al llegar a tu casa, cenaste algo ligero, y fuiste a dormir algo inquieta por las situaciones y problemas presentes.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CASA DE JACK…

Unos minutos después de que tú te fuiste Jack se percató de que habías dejado tu saco en su casa, él se dirigía a tu casa para entregártelo, pero en eso llego Tooth (una vieja amiga de Jack que siempre lo trato de conquistar, ya que Tooth moría por Jack desde hace mucho) y dijo a Jack:

Tooth: Hola Jack

Jack: hola Tooth… - con cara de mal humor continuo hablando-… no es por ser grosero pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tooth: Ah bueno… pasaba por aquí y quise visitarte… ¿Qué, ya no puedo visitar a mi Jack?- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Jack: Ay… Tooth, si puedes visitarme, pero no soy "tu Jack", en ese caso sería de _ no tuyo

Tooth: Ash, tristemente lo se Jack… pero de esto no me arrepiento de nada.

Jack: ¿D-de que to…

Tooth no dejo que Jack terminara de hablar, ya que Tooth tomo la cara de Jack acercando sus labios a los de ella y lo beso. Jack se enojó mucho por lo que Tooth había hecho y le dijo rojo de rabia:

Jack: ¿Qué hiciste Tooth?... te pido que te vallas de mi casa… - después Jack empezó a gritarle- AHORA TOOTH… VETE.

Tooth: hay Jack… me voy pero, no dejare de intentar

En eso Tooth se fue y Jack cerró la puerta casi en su nariz, con la mano en el cuyeo y otras en el pelo subió a su habitación, fue a tratar de dormir pero mientras lo hacía pensaba en lo que dirías si te cuenta lo que Tooth había hecho, ya que para su desventaja tu conocías a Tooth y la considerabas una rival desde que la conociste ya que siempre trato de conquistar a Jack y eso te molesto mucho al conocerla.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Al día siguiente te despertaste muy normal (como siempre), bajaste a desayunar y como ya era lunes tenías que ir a la universidad, de camino pasaste por la casa de Jack y te percataste de que él ya se había ido. Caminaste un poco más y viste a Diego que al verte te dijo:

Diego: _... ¿vas a la universidad?

Tu: si… y al parecer tú también Diego- dijiste tratando de reír

Diego: jajá si… ¿te molesta si te acompaño_?- ilusionado

Tu: No, no me molesta

Lo que dijiste, lo dijiste sin pensar que Jack estaría en la universidad, posiblemente esperándote. Cuando llegaron, a la universidad, te dijo muy exaltado:

Diego: ¿aquí estudias?

Tu: S-si

Diego: oh… yo también… ¿cómo es que nunca me di cuenta de que estudiabas aquí _?- sonriéndote.

Tu: N-no lo sé… pero mejor entremos- nerviosa.

Diego con una sonrisa en su cara entro contigo, pero en cambio tú sentías muchos nervios que te comían viva ya que Jack te podía ver con Diego y enojarse mucho. Al llegar a la puerta de despediste de Diego con un beso en la mejilla, caminaste (rápidamente) para alejarte de Diego, por si se le ocurría a Jack aparecer, unos minutos más tarde te encontraste con Jack, que al verte dijo algo nervioso:

Jack: _, tengo algo que decirte, ¿p-puedo ir hoy a mi casa después de clases?

Tu: claro Jack… mi casa es tu casa ve cuando quieras- abrazándolo

Jack: y la mía es la tuya _- dijo dándote un beso

Después de ese beso tierno se fue a su salón algo nervioso.

Se acabaron las clases y fuiste a buscar a Jack, pero en lugar de eso te encontraste a Diego que te dijo:

Diego: oye _... ¿te puedo acompañar a tu casa hoy?

Tu: Amm… no, pero ¿Qué tal otro día?... y te invitare a cenar- nerviosa de que preguntara ¿Por qué no?

Diego: si tú quieres _... con tal de estar contigo un tiempo no importa- algo melancólico

Ambos suspiraron algo tristes, se dieron un abrazo, después ambos dieron media vuelta y se fueron a distintos lugares. Cuando ibas pasando casi por la casa de Jack alguien dijo:

XX: _ espera

Te quedaste tiesa al pensar que era Diego, pero al darte media vuelta era Jack, quien corría hacia ti con una sonrisa nerviosa a tu parecer, pero tú te alegraste de verlo.

Ambos caminaron tomados de la mano hasta tu casa, cuando llegaron invitaste a Jack a sentarse y le ofreciste un vaso con agua, después que el ambiente se tranquilizó le dijiste:

Tu: Jack… ¿Qué querías decirme?

Jack: emm… bueno… _, Tooth fue a verme ayer- algo nervioso

Tu: mmm… bueno y ¿Qué quería Tooth?- frunciendo el seño

Jack: nada… solo paso de visita pero…- cambio lo que había pasado diciendo- creí que debías saberlo_

Tú por dentro explotaste de rabia, pero le diste a Jack una apariencia amable y comprensiva. Mientras él te miraba muy tiernamente con esos ojos color avellana que te encantaban pensaste el decirle lo de Diego pero te retractaste y le dijiste:

Tu: Te amo Jack

Después de eso le diste un tierno beso al cual el respondió.

Pasaron toda la noche conversando y viendo películas, hasta que Jack se tuvo que ir y ambos se despidieron ya más tranquilos por esa plática, aparentemente.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6

Pasaron 2 semanas y tú seguías haciendo los de siempre, ocultando a Jack de Diego y a Diego de Jack, pero eso te estaba empezando a molestar, preocupar y atrofiar.

Ese día Jack llamo temprano para avisarte que no estaría hasta la noche (de ese mismo día). Como no tenías nada que hacer se te ocurrió ir al bosque a dar un paseo, te pusiste un saco negro con detalles plateados y justo cuando ibas a salir sonó tu teléfono:

*EN EL TELEFONO*

Tu: Bueno

Diego: _, soy Diego

Tu: hola Diego

Diego: oye… quería saber si… ¿si tenías tiempo para ir al bosque conmigo?

Tu: S-si claro… vivo 5 cuadras al norte de la entrada del bosque, ¿no hay problema si te espero aquí?

Diego: no, paso por ti en unos minutos, bye _

Tu: okey, bye Diego

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Tu sabias que no había problema en que Diego te acompañara al paseo que planeaste, ya que Jack estaría jugando póker con Norte (de nuevo, en verdad le encanta jugar a eso) y regresaría hasta la noche.

Diego llego por ti después de unos minutos y ambos se fueron al bosque (un bosque-parque), en lo más profundo del bosque se encontraba un lugar perfecto, hermoso, para un día de picnic. Ambos se sentaron en el pasto verde, Diego te abrazo poniendo tu cabeza, delicadamente, sobre su hombro, duraron así un rato cuando tú viste que los arbustos (que estaban muy cerca) se movían y ambos se pararon, Diego dijo:

Diego: Ah… ¿Quién esta hay?

Nadie contesto, te asustaste tanto que abrazaste a Diego y en ese instante de los arbustos salió Tooth que decía:

Tooth: ¿_?... ¿Quién es él?

Tu nerviosa, sabiendo que era Tooth y que le diría a Jack que estabas abrazando a Diego, contestaste:

Tu: Tooth… él es…

En eso tus pensamientos interrumpieron tu frase y pensaste "pero… Tooth conoce a Diego, y Diego sabe que Tooth… es mi rival, y si digo un nombre falso, Diego sabrá que aún estoy con Jack… y si digo la verdad (que él es Diego) Tooth le dirá a Jack lo que ha visto". En eso continuaste hablando:

Tu: … él es un amigo

Tooth y Diego: ¿UN AMIGO? – a coro ambos al mismo tiempo

Al escuchar eso tú saliste corriendo del bosque, Diego se preocupó y fue corriendo tras de ti, tú trataste de correr más rápido que el pero fue inútil ya que Diego te alcanzo, te tomo de las caderas, te dio media vuelta, quedando tu frente a él, te dio un gran abrazo y te susurro al oído:

Diego: Sé que algo te preocupa, te conozco bien… no te molestare hoy pero quisiera hablar contigo mañana… ¿puedes?- con un tono amable.

Tu: C-claro Diego… hasta mañana- nerviosa.

Te dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue, tú quedaste sonrojada pero preocupada por la situación presente.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Fuiste a casa de Jack, pero el aún no llegaba, así que decidiste esperarlo allí. Instantes después alguien toco la puerta y tú, con la ilusión de que era Jack, corriste a abrir, pero al abrir la puerta Tooth estaba ahí en la entrada, tu, desconcertada de eso, dijiste con rabia:

Tu: ¿Qué haces aquí Tooth?

Tooth: lo mismo digo yo _... que no deberías de estar con Diego- dijo Tooth tratando de hacerte enojar.

Tu: ¿qué? – nerviosa

Tooth: Jajá- Tooth rio sarcásticamente y continuo hablando- No soy tonta _... ese era Diego, el chico que abrazabas era Diego, el rival de Jack… ¿o me equivoco?- sonrió

Tú quedaste sin aliento y suspiraste profundamente… después le dijiste amenazante a Tooth:

Tu: Mira TOOTH, no te metas- te calmaste un poco- Él es solo un amigo…

Tooth: Con DERECHOS será- entre susurros y continuaste hablando:

Tu: Solo un buen amigo que va a la universidad conmigo y con JACK- remarcando "Jack"

Tooth: Así que Jack… ¿ya lo sabe?- sin creerte

Tu: Eh… obvio… pero… ¿Tu qué haces en casa de MI Jack?- remarcando "MI" y cambiando de tema.

Tooth puso una sonrisa pervertida en su cara y con un tono sarcástico te contesto:

Tooth: Pues… visitaba a mi GRAN "AMIGO" Jack… y de paso contarle TODO lo que me paso hoy.

Tú la miraste llena de rabia y enojo al pensar que quería algo más que eso, en eso la puerta se abrió, Jack entro con una cara de felicidad y dijo:

Jack: _!... – Después vio a Tooth y dijo nervioso- … ¿Tooth?... esperen… ¿Q-q-qué?

Jack aún no había pasado a la casa cuando Tooth se le acerco, lo miro y le dijo:

Tooth: yo ya me iba Jack… AMIGO

Le dio un abrazo a Jack, él le cambio el lugar (ella estaba adentro y el afuera), y al estar ella afuera le cerró la puerta casi en la cara, después de eso te miro fue contigo y pregunto algo nervioso:

Jack: ¿Qué te dijo _?

Tu: Nada Jack… y-yo solo venia de visita, pero… mejor me voy

Le diste un tierno abrazo, un beso y te fuiste cerrando tu misma la puerta. Jack se fue a su habitación, al llegar ahí, se cayó de sueño en su cama quedando dormido por todos los problemas, preocupaciones, y actividades que había hecho y tenido. Tú, por tu lado, te dormiste como una o dos horas después de que habías llegado a tu casa y pasado a tu habitación, también, tú no podías dormir por lo que había pasado ese día.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

DÍA DE JACK

Jack se despertó muy temprano, se puso un pants café, unos tenis blancos, una playera blanca y una sudadera azul, bajo a la cocina y preparo unos ricos sándwiches con un jugo casero de naranja. A las 7:00 de la mañana recibió una llamada, era Norte:

*EN EL TELEFONO*

Norte: ¿Jack?

Jack: ¡Norte! ¿Qué ha pasado amigo?

Norte: ¿quisieras venir a una partida de póker en mi casa?

Jack: claro Norte, estaré ahí en seguida, solo déjame llamarle a _ para avisarle

Norte: Bueno, hasta luego Jack

Jack: Adiós Norte

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Jack: ¡QUE BIEN!- grito Jack al colgar el teléfono- UNA PARTIDA DE POKER… NADA MEJOR QUE UNA PARTIDA DE POKER PARA OLVIDARSE DE LOS PROBLEMAS.

Jack estaba a punto de salir de su casa cuando recordó que te debía de avisar que saldría, así que se regresó, tomo el teléfono y te marcó:

*EN EL TELEFONO*

Jack: _

TU: Jack

Jack: oye… iré a jugar póker a la casa de Norte y no estaré por un rato… ¿no te molesta?

TU: No Jack está bien… vete tranquilo

Jack: ok pero… creo que llegare un poco tarde

TU: Esta bien Jack- reíste un poco- adiós

Jack: adiós _

*FIN DE LA LLAMADA*

Después de esa llamada Jack salió corriendo y solo cerró la puerta pero no con seguro. Al llegar a casa de Norte, Norte recibió a Jack, y empezaron a jugar todo iba bien hasta que a mitad de la partida Jack dijo preocupado:

JACK: B-bese a Tooth – subió la mirada

NORTE: ¡¿QUÉ?!- lo volteo a ver

JACK: Bueno yo no fui… ella me beso a mí- nervioso

NORTE: T e creo Jack- sonriéndole

JACK: ¿QUÉ DEBO HACER?... digo me matan los nervios Norte

NORTE: Bueno deberías… hablar con Tooth y dejarle en claro que ya no la amas

JACK: ¿Cómo Norte?

NORTE: simplemente déjale en claro que ama que ella es solo una amiga del pasado

Se hizo un silencio, y Jack dijo muy dudoso, temeroso y pensando que estaba loco:

JACK: Es que amo a _... pero siento una atracción hacia Tooth desde que me beso

NORTE: ¡JACKSON!- grito- aclara tus sentimientos las chicas no son juguetes… lo entiendes…- Norte suspiro y continuo- ¿a quién amas en realidad?... No te tortures y te lastimes… ni a ti ni a ellas ¿ok?... solo escucha a tu corazón- Norte ya estaba preocupado así que cambio de tema- Bueno ya… continuemos con el juego.

JACK: ok- Jack estuvo de acuerdo aunque aún pensaba que estaba loco y se entristeció un poco

(EL DIA DE JACK AUNO NO TERMINA)


End file.
